<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dump His Ass by softcalender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132519">Dump His Ass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender'>softcalender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arcades, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), M/M, absolutely iconic, i absolutely ADORE, max and elevens friendship, so inspired by that whole scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima helps Kageyama have fun after Hinata treats him like trash cause of their not-officially-dating-couple status.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi."</p><p>"Hi?"</p><p>What the fuck. Tsukishima was in love with Kageyama but it wasn't everyday he was approached by him first. Moreover, at his own house. A part of him surged with happiness but a growing part of him chided himself for being like this. He needs to move on, Tobio is dating Hinata. He's missed his chance.</p><p>"Can we talk?"</p><p>Kei doesn't know what to think. Inside the house it's clear why Kageyama had looked distraught. He came for advice.</p><p>"And then he said he... he did miss me. And then he just hung up."</p><p>"He's a piece of shit."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Hinata doesn't have jack shit to do, and his sister obviously isn't sick." Kageyama simply looked at him confused. "I guarantee you, him and Yachi are hanging out right now. He just made an excuse not to see you."</p><p>"But friends don't lie."</p><p>"Yeah, well, boyfriends lie. All the time."</p><p>"He's not my boyfriend."</p><p>Kei just bristled. The duo had not put a label to their relationship because Hinata wasn't ready for that, but it made Kei's anger flare. Who wouldn't want to claim the King. By keeping their relationship ambiguous Hinata was able to take Kageyama's time as he pleased, or neglect when he wasn't feeling like it. Everyone knew they were together. But even if they were, Kageyama was hurting. And it made Kei irrationally mad. </p><p>"You're going to stop calling him. You're going to ignore his calls. And you're going to leave his texts on read. As far as you're concerned, he doesn't exist!"</p><p>"Doesn't exist?"</p><p>"He treated you like garbage."</p><p><em>He treats you like garbage. </em>Is really what he meant to say.</p><p>"You're gonna treat him like garbage. Give him a taste of his own medicine."</p><p>"I will... give <em>him</em> the medicine."</p><p>"Mm-hmm. And if he doesn't fix this," Kei's heart constricted, "if he doesn't explain himself," I will love you, "dump his ass."</p><p>"How do I even do that... if he won't listen to me."</p><p>"I'll show you."</p><p>Suddenly Kei is pulling Tobio of the ground and they are heading out.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"To have some fun. There's more to life than volleyball and that boy, you know."</p><p>Kageyama let himself get dragged along.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>This is simply the most fun he has ever had. It feels like a scene from a movie. Kei and Tobio are holding up the lines in the arcade, absolutely dominating every game. It's been many hours since a shattered Tobio had shown up at his doorstep for advice. Now that person is replaced with an hyper-focused, elated Tobio. Who is is playing Space Invaders like his life depends on it for a pack of sour gummies. </p><p>"King your accuracy is terrifying, these kids are hypnotised by you."</p><p>A small group had crowded to watch Kageyama play. He was extremely talented. Kei wonders if he had played this game before. </p><p>"Nothing adds pressure like an audience watching me play this for the first time. Thanks Kei."</p><p>Kei must have slipped his emotions through his face cause all it takes is a glance for Kageyama to spontaneously burst out laughing. </p><p>He's smiling at Kei now and Kei is short-circuiting. It's the smile he has seen Tobio give Hinata. It's the smile he had wished he was on the receiving end for. Was it wishful thinking and he is imagining it? Is he losing it?</p><p>Coincidentally this is when Kageyama, distracted momentarily, had lost the game. People groaned all around before commending him and dispersing away. The game had been very entertaining. </p><p>Kageyama clears his throat, "I have cash for one more game."</p><p>"Basketball?"</p><p>Kageyama raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"This is unfair."</p><p>"Kei please-"</p><p>"<em>I</em> am the one with the height."</p><p>"Well yes but-"</p><p>"Then how did you beat me. Your score is literally forty points more."</p><p>The final game they chose to compete with each other was basketball. Kageyama had three balls and Tsukishima four and <em>yet</em> he lost. Tsukishima was livid.</p><p>"It's similar to setting! Like, I have to aim for it and launch the ball."</p><p>Exasperated Kei exaggeratedly tore the tickets from the dispenser, "Well good news is that we can now buy two sour gummies with these tickets."</p><p>"You like sour gummies?"</p><p>"Well, no."</p><p>"Do you like ice cream?"</p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>They were sitting on the footsteps of the arcades parking lot. It was a blisteringly hot day. But under the shade of a sole tree on hot concrete they ate their ice cream in companionable silence.</p><p>"I haven't had this much fun in so long."</p><p>Kei hummed about his ice cream, slightly dazed.</p><p>"Me too... if you don't mind me asking by the way. Why did you come to me? Not Yamaguchi or Yachi or our senpais."</p><p>"Yachi is out of the question. You are right. He probably is with her." Kageyama's face was emotionless.</p><p>"Yamaguchi is nice, and so our the senpais but," he looks at Kei with clear honesty in his face, "I feel like we have a connection. I feel like you understand me for some reason."</p><p>Kei didn't know what to say. He expected Kageyama to say that perhaps he was convenient. That he simply lived closest. Or something similar. He wouldn't have let himself imagine this. He looked away processing it still.</p><p>"Oh." Kei tries to keep his voice even,"I tease you a lot but I care about you. So... I am always here. For you. Always."</p><p>"Thank you Kei."</p><p>"Your welcome Tobio."</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>On his phone he sees Yachi's private story of her in a coffee shop sitting across an orange headed blur. He does not tell Kageyama. He may love Kageyama but Kageyama loves Hinata. It is not his business to interfere like that.</p><p>He thinks about his day with Tobio. How they flowed so well together. How Tobio looked at him that time. How Tobio bought him strawberry ice cream. </p><p>He'll get his chance, he lets himself think, he just needs to be patient. Cause Tobio deserves better. And when Hinata loses him, Kei will be there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. he DUMPS his ass finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama dumps Hinata'a ass oops sorry to this man</p><p>wrote this listening to hurts like hell by madison beer and offset.<br/>Kei is a supportive friend and we stan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karasuno highschool was located on a hill overlooking the Miyagi Prefecture. It wasn't uncommon to see students flocked around the edge of the schoolyard. Eating lunch, studying and enjoying the view. What was uncommon was Kageyama being one of those people. He was either by the vending machine or the volleyball gym with Hinata.</p><p>However he sat alone today. On a cold white stone bench, away from any cohorts. </p><p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were heading to their usual lunch spot when Kei noticed him. Old habits die hard because unknowingly even now Kei's eyes looked for Kageyama in a crowd.</p><p>"Go ahead Yamaguchi, I need to talk to Takeda Sensei."</p><p>Yamaguchi looked at him confused, "Alright. Will you be able to come for lunch?"</p><p>Kei hesitates. "Probably not, I'll eat don't worry."</p><p>Satisfied Yamaguchi went ahead.</p><p>Suddenly the resolve and courage that Kei had felt had ebbed away from him. Since their... outing that weekend Kei hadn't spoken to Kageyama. </p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>Tsukishima actually felt his heart break. Tobio didn't divert his blank stare over the town to him but he was crying. Not hysterical or throwing a fit. Just silent tears that unless anyone was paying attention would not have noticed. </p><p>Kei's body moved on auto. </p><p>He crossed the short grass patch between them in two long strides and hugged Kageyama from the back. Momentarily it felt awkward but then he felt tension leave Tobio's shoulders and he nuzzled Kei's arm. Kei felt wetness at his wrist and realised Kageyama was crying harder. So he let him.</p><p>After a long time of this, Kei's back was aching, his bag was digging into his shoulder and he felt his face heating up with the gaze of other students starting to notice the two of them. Gently, he let his arms go slack.</p><p>"Hey, let's go fix you up."</p><p>Wordlessly Kageyama nodded and stood up with his milk cartoon in his hand. This was the first time Kei got a proper look at Kageyama and he decided he was going to punch Hinata. His lip were red and quivering faintly, his face twitched and his eyes were bloodshot. Faint tear stains streaked his face. </p><p>Kei really must wear his heart on his sleeve because Kageyama just laughed seeing his face. </p><p>"I look like shit then."</p><p>"What happened."</p><p>Kageyama sobered up and rubbed his eyes. He looked so tired, like he had been wondering the same.</p><p>"I don't remember well."</p><p>"It's fine, let's go to the bathroom so you can look less like shit."</p><p>"Lovely."</p><p>Usually that would have made Kageyama laugh aloud as he had found. However Kageyama now just gave him a faint smile.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The sink ran over Kageyama's head. Kei stared, sometimes fiddling with his fingers. Then the water stopped and Kageyama told him. He looked at the bottom of the sink the whole time, still draining the water away. Or perhaps he was so drained he couldn't look up.</p><p>Hinata and Yachi were hanging out that weekend Hinata blew him off. He found out accidentally. He confronted Hinata before school. Hinata simply didn't have any excuses. Kageyama blew off most of his classes that morning because Hinata was in them.</p><p>"Are you guys still together?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Do you want to be?"</p><p>It was a simple question but he expected hesitation, "No."</p><p>Tsukishima felt something familiar. A mix of elation and a little wicked.</p><p>"Well, let's dump his ass then."</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>There were barely a few minutes of lunch left. Kei and Tobio found Yachi and Hinata in front of the volleyball courts. He slighted a worried look at Tobio, but Kageyama just looked determined. Fuck yeah.</p><p>"Hinata."</p><p>It's not fair. Hinata was smiling at Kageyama with so much happiness and relief it looked painful. </p><p>"Kageyama! I didn't see you all morning. Are you alright? I was worried."</p><p>"Why did you lie."</p><p>"I- this again? I just," he hesitated glancing at Yachi, "I don't know. I wanted to hangout with Yachi. It doesn't mean anything."</p><p>Kei noticed Yachi twitch.</p><p>"You are being selfish. You are hurting me and... even Yachi."</p><p>In Hinata's defence he did look sheepish. Kageyama was so considerate, even if Yachi too was in the wrong it wasn't her fault either for her feelings. Hinata's half-assed cognisance wasn't enough however and suddenly he was speaking.</p><p>"You don't deserve a pass, Shrimp. Get serious or stop playing games with them. You aren't conniving enough for it either way."</p><p>Hinata's expression transforms to anger, "What's even your business here? Go away!"</p><p>"Very mature. Just ignore your mistakes."</p><p>Hinata might just throw hands but Kageyama glares at him as he splays a hand across Kei's chest. Protecting Kei by pulling him behind him.</p><p>"Stop it Hinata!"</p><p>"You hate him!"</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>Hinata looks at them and his anger seems too deflate. Something changing in him, "Are you with him now?"</p><p>His tone was vindictive and it made Kei wanna laugh at the irony. </p><p>"No. But he made me see I do deserve better than this. I dump your ass."</p><p>There is a moment of silence. And then Hinata explodes. Yachi is off the floor trying to placate Hinata and stopping him from trailing after Kageyama. Tsukishima is laughing at Hinata almost cruelly and Kageyama is already walking away feeling better.</p><p>
  <em>The bell rings. </em>
</p><p>"Wanna go to the arcade?"</p><p>The whole second half of the day was left. Kei had a math quiz in the last period and he promised Yamaguchi he would eat.</p><p>"Sure, I plan to beat you at basketball this time. But can we eat first?"</p><p>"Pork buns?"</p><p>"Sounds great."</p><p>"We can try to get the fancy ice cream this time for desert. How many tickets is that?"</p><p>"Far too many."</p><p>"I guess we are gonna be there for the whole day." Kageyama said smiling.</p><p>Tsukishima didn't know what the future held for them. But he had this. He had his youth. He had these moments with Kageyama. And it will be enough if that's what Kageyama ultimately wants.</p><p> </p><p>It was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should i continue this?<br/>leave a comment and kudos thanks! :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Arcade not-a-date xoxo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They go to the arcade. And make heart eyes for each other. But its a small town. Hinata finds Kageyama and begs for his forgiveness oop-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is so long rip i feel like i need a follow up chapter now because it seems unrealistic that immediately Kei and Tobio would date smh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mario Kart Arcade GP."</p><p>Kageyama raises a skeptic eyebrow. </p><p>"That doesn't sound right does it." Tobio more states than asks.</p><p>"No, not at all. But I hear you are a decent gamer and I can humbly say I am a God on the console."</p><p>"Big claims for a peasant."</p><p>"I am a diamond in the rough."</p><p>"Ain't that the truth."</p><p>"Literally we become friends just last week and you are already coming for my throat, King?"</p><p>Kageyama just looks amused. "I think we have been friends a little longer than that don't you think?"</p><p>
  <em>... Fuck. </em>
</p><p>Was Kageyama implying what he think he was implying? Did he know about his massive crush on Kageyama? How?</p><p>"Well anyway," casually changing the topic, "basketball won't give us as many tickets for the cash we have between us." The amount of pork buns they ate was genuinely worrisome. But Kageyama just went through a break up. Eating his feelings were in order.</p><p>"Unless we play this game we can't get enough tickets. And I really wanna get that Ben and Jerry this time." Kageyama said.</p><p>"As impressed as I am by your sudden gift in mental mathematics."</p><p>And he really was. Kei hadn't thought about strategising their gameplay to maximise the number of tickets they earned. However there was a flaw. </p><p>"We could literally straight buy the ice cream for half the money we have to blow on playing games."</p><p>"And give up the pleasure of beating you in Mario Kart? I think not."</p><p>Tsukishima felt a burning inside. God he was so fucking smitten. How did Tobio get him so riled up. Adrenaline shot through him and his fingers twitched in anticipation. His competitiveness coming out at being underestimated, "It's on."</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Although it seemed off-putting at first they had a realistic game experience even with the arcade-game controls. The best part was that it came with a NAM-CAM with which you could put your face into the game for your avatar.</p><p>Kageyama had tried is best smile but it simply looked horrifying. In a frenzy, trying to retake it he clicked the 'continue' button and the game had moved on. Kei laughed and laughed at him.</p><p>"Even if you win you fucking lose if THAT'S what will pop up on the screen to celebrate."</p><p>"Literally fuck you Kei." Please, Kei thought. Then grimaced at his thoughts. He needs to chill. Kageyama <em>just</em> got out of a breakup.</p><p>The NAM-CAM really made the gameplay more funny and enjoyable. Kei snickered glancing at Tobio's screen one too many times, that prompted a bird to be thrown his way. </p><p>They picked out their characters. Kageyama going for his weird hybrid of Tanuki Mario and his face. While Kei went for a blond character that looked like him.</p><p>"That's so boring Kei you could do the NAM-CAM thing."</p><p>"Gross."</p><p>The game also featured several new defense and attack items such as Cream Pie, Needle Barb, Sticky Oil, Tweester and Jack in the Box. </p><p>"This is gonna be messy."</p><p>"Better look out or I might give you a cream pie." Kei almost couldn't breathe as he wheezed that out. He expected Kageyama too blush or some cute shit, but Kageyama had a similar glint.</p><p>"My sticky oil is going to get all over you." The whiplash of Kageyama making an uncharacteristically sexual innuendo was trounced by Kei's own genius follow-up.</p><p>"I'll make you pop with my Needle... Barb."</p><p>They broke into an uncontrollable laughing fit. The jokes were absolutely horrendous and immensely inappropriate at this kid-friendly establishment. Kei thought he saw a manager glare at him from the front of the arcade. No one really was here besides them, mid-day on a school day, so it was okay. They probably should not have been talking like that at all, as a second thought. But that being said, boys will be boys. </p><p>And moreover who the fuck names the power-ups like that. It was too easy.</p><p>"I am going for regular setup: circuit special, cyber slick and-"</p><p>"I bet I can beat you with my cat cruiser."</p><p>"Don't underestimate me as an opponent."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"... I can beat you with cushion wheels, Your Highness."</p><p>"I'd like to see you try."</p><p>Kei knew he was being baited but in pettiness he changed his wheels. </p><p>"Alright, best of three?"</p><p>"Sure but I get first pick for arena."</p><p>"Which do you want?"</p><p>"Sweet Sweet Canyon. Pick the second one?"</p><p>"Excitebike Arena."</p><p>"That's so lame, just a bunch of straight lines but okay. We'll end it with Animal Crossing, haven't played that one before."</p><p>"I am good at Excitebike Arena!"</p><p>"Yes, you are so talented at clicking the jump button."</p><p>"Shut up Kei." Kageyama drawled.</p><p>Kei snickered and they started to play. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Kei won the first <em>and</em> second game. Kageyama was distraught.</p><p> </p><p>"You suck at this," Kei teased ,"I beat you in cushion wheels."</p><p>"I am getting warmed up!"</p><p>"Sure sure~"</p><p>"Okay, all or nothing!"</p><p>"What is the point of the first two games then."</p><p>"I went through some emotional trauma today the least you could do-"</p><p>"DON'T PLAY THAT CARD."</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama won. Kei is in denial. They have enough tickets now for one medium-sized Ben and Jerry pint.</p><p>"Animal crossing arena sucked."</p><p>"I thought it was super pretty."</p><p>"Your silly avatar celebrating still haunts me." Kageyama rolled his eyes at him.</p><p>"You like strawberry right?"</p><p>"I do," Kei's ears burned because Tobio had noticed, "if you don't want to have it we can get some generic chocolate one too."</p><p>"Nah, my sister likes strawberry too. So I have grown a liking for them too."</p><p>Kei has to double take.</p><p>"SISTER?"</p><p>Kageyama looks at him strangely, "Yeah, older. You didn't know?"</p><p>Kei is realising how perhaps he doesn't know Kageyama that well at all.</p><p>He did not fully comprehend what a ridiculously quick learner Tobio was (Easily mastering the power slide technique in Mario Kart and defending himself from the oncoming attacks. Kei is still salty).</p><p>He did not know Tobio had a sister (moreover an <em>older</em> one like him).</p><p>And the most unsettling truth, that Kageyama trusted and liked him enough to choose Kei for advice and comfort. </p><p>"Tell me everything,"<em> about you he added mentally. </em>A new resolve was growing in him. He was falling deeper in love but this time he let himself indulge it. Because maybe, just a maybe, Kageyama felt the same.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>They go to the same spot as they had yesterday. Squatting on a staircase under a cool shade. Sharing a pint of Ben and Jerry's strawberry cheesecake ice cream with tiny plastic spoon.</p><p>"Kei, why are you taking a photo."</p><p>"It's <em>stunning</em>. Look at the strawberries and a graham cracker swirl."</p><p>Kageyama looked at him and Kei felt the back of his neck burn. He was losing it, his imagination disorienting reality.</p><p>"So anyway." He diverted, before he did something stupid. Like try to kiss the ice cream of Tobio's upper lip. "Your sister?"</p><p>Kageyama rubbed his neck, "Yeah, I don't talk about her much I guess?"</p><p>"Is she normal?"</p><p>Tobio barked a laugh and told Kei stories about him and his sister. She was older than him and currently worked as a hair and makeup artist. Miwa and Tobio played volleyball when they were younger together but she quit because she didn't want to cut her hair.</p><p>Kei oddly respected that.</p><p>"I wouldn't have pegged you for a younger sibling."</p><p>"Yeah people are often surprised. She wasn't around much so I grew up practically an only child anyway. She was and still is popular."</p><p>There was a tinge of sadness in his voice that Kei couldn't ignore. </p><p>"Why does that matter?"</p><p>"I suppose, she had people she trusted. And some she is close to even now. I am happy for her but I wish I had that too." Tobio frowned at his ice cream. "I thought I had that with Hinata. Thought things were finally changing for me."</p><p>"You did the right thing. He mistreated and neglected you. You simply weren't happy. He probably knew you would stay with him because of your shitty past. But most importantly, you deserve better than what Hinata gave you."</p><p>"But do I?"</p><p>Kei's heart broke at Tobio's expression.</p><p>"Hey... of course you do."</p><p>Kei took the risk. He had his hand on Tobio's face and they were sitting so close. Their legs knocking against each other. Kei's heart was speeding.</p><p>"Kei-"</p><p>It was finally going to happen. Were they moving too fast? Does it matter? When they both want the same thing-</p><p>"I see why you dumped me now, you cheat."</p><p>Kageyama pulled away from Kei like it burned. Tsukishima couldn't help the hot-cold sensation that he felt at the rejection. He could have sworn Kageyama was leaning in to kiss him too-</p><p>"That's not why!"</p><p>"How did you even find us?" Kei asks a little dazed but cold. </p><p>"Thanks to you actually," Hinata bit back fiercely, "You posted a picture on your story and I could see Kageyama's arm in it."</p><p>Fuck. Kei had.</p><p>Hinata looked disheveled. Kei glanced at his watch and realised school had ended merely a few minutes ago. Hinata ran all the way here.</p><p>"Why are you here Hinata? I don't want to see you right now."</p><p>"Too understand why you would do this," he said sounding angry and hurt, "I love you, Kageyama."</p><p>Tsukishima rolls his eyes but Hinata goes on.</p><p>"You were the first person that saw the potential in me back in our first game. You were the first person I completely <em>trusted </em>on the court to play with. You were the first person that I love the way I do. So I am sorry for messing up and lying. I am really sorry. This is my first ever," he gestures vaguely between them, "thing and I want to be with you!"</p><p>Tsukishima couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wanted to laugh at Hinata. He glanced at Kageyama expecting the same expression but he was frowning.</p><p>"What about Yachi?"</p><p>Hinata seemed to be caught off guard as if he had forgotten about her. "She doesn't matter."</p><p>Kei remember's vaguely thinking this is getting kinda fucked up.</p><p>"This isn't adding up. Why were you <em>with</em> her then this weekend?"</p><p>"Why do you keep going back to that! Nothing happened we just went for coffee. And today at school I was just with her to be nice and cause I couldn't find you."</p><p>"Hinata, you are evading the question."</p><p>"I don't know what answer you want from me! I don't like Yachi that way," Hinata was getting jittery now. His voice whining.</p><p>"Then why were you with her?"</p><p>"To make sure!"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Tsukishima spoke for the first time, "What the fuck?"</p><p>"I-I was making sure I didn't like girls. It's confusing okay! I love you Kageyama-Kun but I also," His face was painfully open, "thought I liked girls the same?"</p><p>Kei needed to lie down. Hinata was right, he had no business in this. The things he does for his love.</p><p>"Alright," Kageyama was trying hard to understand him, "then what did you conclude after your -- experiment."</p><p>Hinata frowned, "Don't say it like that."</p><p>Kageyama didn't correct himself.</p><p>Hinata quieted then continued. "I don't have an answer yet, so if you could be patient with me and give a chance right now-"</p><p>Kei interrupted, "That's enough! Same way you don't have an answer about your sexuality right now, Kageyama doesn't have one either about taking you back. You can't keep a double standard like that! That's selfish."</p><p>Hinata is about to respond when Kageyama speaks.</p><p>"Hinata, I do love you," Kei's eyes bulged and his body went cold, "but you need to figure yourself out first. One moment you ask to be official boyfriends then the next you want to keep it open and explore yourself. And that parts fine and all. Good for you even! But the pretence that we are together clearly doesn't stick in your mind. And it fucking hurts and I don't think you understand that." Kageyama heaves a shaky breathe and Kei's hand directly goes to the small of his back to comfort him.</p><p>Hinata's eyes go straight to Tsukishima's movement.</p><p>"This weekend I went back to a really dark place. Where I hadn't gone to since middle school." A moment of silence. Both of them knew what Kageyama was eluding too. "I felt abandoned again. It was shit. I made excuses for you before. But this time you didn't even try to hide it well." </p><p>Hinata wanted to interrupt so badly, it was obvious, but Kei glowered and dared him to speak.</p><p>"I deserve better. And perhaps one day we could work but right now I stand by my decision so I hope you can respect that."</p><p>It looked like Hinata had lost a fight within himself too. He just nodded. And said he understood. Kei frowned because he clearly he didn't moments ago. What a strange guy.</p><p>"Are you with Tsukishima?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Are you-"</p><p>"No, you don't get to ask me that right now. I need space."</p><p>The ice cream had all but melted and it was time to head home. After an awkward moment they left the arcade parking lot their own ways. Kei decided to take Tobio home. Kei's hand didn't leave Kageyama's back.</p><p>The battle was yet to be won. But this is the chance Kei had hoped for. Kageyama still loved Hinata but that's okay. How can he expect their bond to dissipate so easily when they had clearly meant so much to each other. Tsukishima's heart hurt, it was a tough pill swallow. </p><p>Kageyama and him had reached his home. Kageyama thanked him. Then hugged him.</p><p>"Thank you for today. I know you missed a math quiz for this."</p><p>Kei just laughed and told him it was fine. His eyes were glassy.</p><p>There was hope. No matter what the pessimistic part of his brain tried to reason out, it was clear that right now, briefly, if just for a moment. The tides were in Kei's favour. And he damn well wasn't about to let it pass.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The creative juices are really FLOWING today (im procrastinating studying for my history paper)<br/>Also WHAT THE FUCk kageyama has a sister??? My headcannon was that he was an only child lmao  it would explain stuff.</p><p>Should i add a chapter when they get together or leave it ambiguous cause angst</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its 2:49 i watched stranger things compilations for 2 hours and have concluded max and eleven are the most wholesome on screen friendship i have seen in a while (besides anne with an e for anne and diana) leave kudos and comments with prompts &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>